


heaven and back

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [7]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Jongseong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Lee Heeseung, Heats, Hyung Kink, M/M, Omega Lee Heeseung, Smut, Top Park Jongseong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jay found a helpless omega in heat in a school bathroom.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	heaven and back

jay decided to skip his math class, he didn't need it anyway, he was smart enough so he could skip it without feeling guilty. he didn't really have any plan on where to go, he was just walking around the campus.

he cursed quietly when he saw one of his main professors walking in front of him, he couldn't get caught, because he knew his dad will have a problem with that again so he quickly turned around and walked into the first door.

turned out the door led to the bathroom. he went deeper into the room and looked into the mirror to see if his hair was still in it's best form.

suddenly the sweet smell hit him. it smelled a little flowery, like a lily, but the fruity smell definitely was more strong. it smelled like an expensive fruit cocktail jay drank so many times, surrounded by various plants, on one of his many trips to tropical countries.

he heard whines. he frowned and turned around to face the cabin the sounds were coming from. he came closer until his ear was pressed to the door.

"yo, is someone in there?" he asked.

instead of getting a verbal answer, the door opened. park raised his eyebrows and took a look inside.

he saw a boy. a pretty one. he was sitting on the cold floor, shirtless. his hands were clasped on his jeans and he was trying to pull them off. his hair was messy, he had tears and saliva all over his face. his eyes were unfocused and his whole body was trembling.

jay took another deep breath to smell the scent and it was even more intense now. omega in heat, park realized.

"do you want me to uh… call someone? bring the nurse?" he asked the boy, but it seemed like the other didn't pay any attention.

he got on his knees and crawled to kneel in front of the blond. he wrapped his arm around the other's leg and put his face right against his cock.

"hyung… alpha… please, help me" he begged and licked the clothed length.

jay had no idea what to do. should he just give in? or run away and call someone?

"w-what's your name?" he asked and grabbed the other's hair to pull him away for a second, making him whine.

"lee heesevng, third year" he said, eyes still hazy.

"cool, cool… uhm, i'm jay, second year" he finally let go of the older's hair, which made him let out a happy sound and nuzzle the cock again. "are you sure… you want me to help you… this way? i can just go get the nurse."

"hyung, please" lee whined even louder and undid the younger's jeans.

he quickly took them off, together with underwear. park didn't even have any time to react until his cock was deep inside hee's mouth.

"fuck, heeseung" he whispered and took a hold of his hair, now pulling him closer instead of away.

"so big… alpha's cock is so big" lee said after letting go of the shaft. he started licking at the vein on the side while taking his own pants off, finally succeeding.

when the cloth was finally off, he got up and turned around so his back was facing the younger. he swayed his hips and put his hands on the wall in front of him to keep his balance.

"fuck me, hyung… use your big alpha cock to tear me apart. give me your knot and pups" lee begged.

park saw red. he grabbed the older's hips harshly and positioned his cock against seung's entrance. he was so wet, slick running down his thighs, making a small poll under his feet. jay kissed lee's nape and thrusted his hip. he pushed the whole length in, in one go.

heeseung moaned loudly and high. the thrusts were fast and deep, rubbing against his prostate, making him wetter and wetter. his cock was already leaking, joining the mess on the floor.

it didn't take long for jay to cum because of how tight and wet heeseung was. his knot locking them together and his warm cum filling the older one to the brim.

"ah, hyung… your pups, your p-pups" heeseung whined. "hyung's knot is so big, filling omega so well" he babbled and jay started to leave sweet kisses on his back.

they've waited until the knot deflated, heeseung immediately wanted to start fucking himself on the cock again, but jay stopped him.

"how about we go to my apartment instead? it's near, hyung is going to fuck you so well, my pretty omega" jay said and took a big whiff of lee's beautiful smell.

heeseung nodded with a dreamy look on his face.

"want hyung's knot again… and pups…"

"yes, baby… hyung will give you so many pups, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
